Cageless
by The Aura King
Summary: They lied to me, they used me. They abandoned me, they forgot about me. I don't care anymore about either of them, I just want to live my life without anyone trying to pull my strings.


Nohr was a miserable place in winter. The air stung and struck at ones skin with a brutal fury and if you were caught exposed you'd catch hypothermia if you were lucky. The miserable weather was just another common occurrence that the inhabitants acknowledged as a way of life.

The moonlight shown through the windows of Castle Krakenburg illuminating the halls as Corrin wandered them. Unable to sleep in a place so different than the fort she was shoved in for as long as she could remember, she spent the last hour walking around the empty castle, as most of the denizens having entered the realm of dreams. The bare amount of guards out were more content to huddle near the fires than watch some poor fool freeze to death trying to break in.

As happy as she was to be out of that miserable fort she had been cooped upped in, horrid visions that filled her dreams with various faces that would appear and scream at her. All she wanted was for them to stop. It felt like her mind was being torn in two, like children fighting over a toy in a tug of war. Shaking her head she sent her dirty blond hair all over the place. The memories of her spending the little time she could with her siblings were being replaced with a kind faced woman who's voice she could not recall and several others.

"So how goes your _project_ your majesty?" A voice she recognized spoke from a nearby room. It was Iago, a sorcerer who served her father. He never liked her and the few times they met she would be given snide comments or dirty looks. Spotting an open door and slinking over she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"For now it's preceding as expected," her father's rough voice echoed through the room, "the child's memories are sealed and the training shall commence in time."

"Forgive me for bringing this up King Garon, but what shall we do with Lady Azura being Hoshido's possession?"

The deep bark Garon let out rang through her ears as he soon erupted into guffaws. The echoes bouncing off the walls like a silent crypt. Soon he managed to restrain himself and sent the room to silence once more.

"We shall do nothing, they are of no importance. They only kidnapped the girl so they can use her as a bargaining tool to get their _Princess_ back. They haven't even tried to get her back after that one attempt, so they must have abandoned her and kept the girl they took as a replacement."

His voice faded as she rushed back to her room. It can't be right, can it? She knew she was starting training soon, but could he really mean her? It must be someone else. Yeah. But deep in her heart she knew he meant her, after all he tossed her into a fortress and left her to there. If he truly had tampered with her memories, then he only called her back to see if they had taken hold. The more she thought about it the more her head hurt.

The door of her door was ripped open and slammed shut. Tears poured down her face as she leaned against it. The flashes returned full force as Garon's words kept rebounding in her head. How much of her memories were fake, how much of her life was a lie? The headache that started was now slamming against the inside of her skull, leaving her in agony and pain.

Then she remembered what he said about Hoshido, they took another girl and left her here to rot. The visions returned with full force at the mere thought of Hoshido. The woman with a kind face, a boy, a red haired girl, and a smiling man with facial hair. Who were they? Were they the family that abandoned her? But why did they abandon her? They looked so kind and nice. Then a vision of the man being shot with arrows, he didn't get up afterwards. Then Garon walking to her with a menacing look and reached for her. The vison cut off at that leaving her with more questions.

But these visions made her question her 'family'. Were they faking it? Carmella was the nicest of her of her 'siblings' alongside Elise, but was that a front? Her memories were stripped from her for who knows how long. Maybe they were to befriend her on Garon's order; maybe they were truthful in their intentions. What was the truth and how much of her memories were lies?

Was her entire personality fake? Who knows what they did to her? It didn't matter anymore to her.

What she did know was that she had to leave. She couldn't stay in this place, for the longer she stayed the more insane she'd become as the memories slowly tore her apart. Quickly she tied her long hair into a pony tail and packed what little possessions she had, she then made her way to the castle stables.

Upon entering the stable, she spotted a cloak she grabbed it and put it on as she reached a towering stallion and climbed on. The large beast wasn't keen on heading out into the frostbitten cold but she didn't care, she would leave this place behind. Heading out the door she noticed the lack of guards but attributed it to the cold and how late it was. Seeing the gate open she urged the horse and soon they were off towards freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there's one thing Xander appreciated was a peaceful breakfast with the family. The royal dining hall was quiet as usual with the occasional chatter from Elise and Camilla as they ate breakfast with Leo reading a book. Corrin wasn't up but according to her maids she tended to sleep in, and her servants went to wake her up so she'll be down soon. His father deigned from eating with them like usual so it was to his regret a good thing.

The door to the hall was slammed open with Corrin's butler looking disheveled and gasping for breath.  
"Lady Corrin… Lady Corrin is missing!" He yelled, "Her room was empty and several of her possessions are gone, we think she may have run away or something."

With that Xander knew his peaceful breakfast was ruined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This little Prologue/preview is the beginning of a Fire Emblem Fate Idea I had. This is only preview/ prologue of my idea. I'll come back some time and clean this particular prologue up. I will update and continue this idea if its picked on the poll I'll put up to see what people will want me to do.

Edit: I decided to come back and flesh it out some more.


End file.
